


Gifts And Patches

by RobbiTheRobin666



Category: Powerpuff Girls
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - High School, Christmas Fluff, Fluff, Multi, Mutual Pining, Polyamory, Secret Santa, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:54:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28337277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RobbiTheRobin666/pseuds/RobbiTheRobin666
Summary: Buttercup and Mitch had been dating for almost three years now.And for an even longer amount of time, Butch has been pining on them both.With these new, unfamiliar and weird feelings, Butch has an even harder time trying to find a gift for Buttercup, for the School's annual Secret Santa event.What could go wrong?
Relationships: Mitch Mitchelson/Buttercup Utonium, Princess Morbucks/Brute Plutonium
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	Gifts And Patches

**Author's Note:**

  * For [knight_of_mockery](https://archiveofourown.org/users/knight_of_mockery/gifts).



> My tribute for the Secret Santa event over on Instagram! A gift for Katie-Rose! Merry Christmas and Happy New Year!

**_BANG!_ **

"FUCKING EXPLAIN YOURSELF MARGARET!" Butch barged inside the kitchen, his face crimson red with fury. Keane only gave him a stern look and crossed her arms.

"Butch Zachary Keane, such words are prohibited in this household, especially when you are talking to me! Leave, compose yourself, knock like a normal person and then come in again—"

"OHOHOHO I THINK THE FUCK NOT! NOT THIS BULLSHIT, NOT TODAY!" Butch cut her off with a loud shriek. Keane rolled her eyes and sighed.

"Then I have no reason to 'explain myself' to you if you are not going to behave like a normal human being Butch." Keane shrugged. Butch only grit his teeth harder. The bitch always did this bullshit when Butch tried to talk to her. Butch hated it with every inch of his goddamn body to the point where once he thought of throwing a chair at her. Because God fucking forbid Ms. Margaret fucking Keane, the most pristine of them all, EVER have time for little old Butch. No no siree, that's not how things work around here, the middle child gets the LAST serving in Ms. Keane's household. Nonetheless, Butch stormed out of the house and swinged the front door shut behind him and let out a frustrated loud shriek. How fucking DARE she pair him up with the green bitch after he SPECIFICALLT told her to pair him up with literally ANYBODY else except her and that shit-for-brains that follows behind her everywhere she goes! Stupid fucking Keane and her stupid fucking assignment. Secret Santa Butch's ass, he ain't giving Buttercunt no present! Nuh-uh! Not happening! Not a chance! Nope! Never! Hell to the fuck NO! 

But if Butch wants to change Keane's mind, he needs to "compose" himself. Deep breaths Butch, like his councilor told him. One... Two... Three... In and out... Let it melt away, don't think about Keane and her stupid ass decisions or Butterbitch and her stupid puppy dog who looks more like a beaver than a dog... Heh, Mitch the beaver Mitchelson, suits him fucking perfectly... Especially with those dumb teeth he used to have and his... boring brown hair and dumb freckles that made Butch want to... connect all of those dots together with a pencil... like a small constellation on his caramel face and... Wait what? Hold up, no, what the fuck?! What the Hell just went through Butch's head right fucking now?! No! Holy shit, what the Hell did the cafeteria ladies put in his food today?! No! No! No! Stop it! Stop thinking about Mitch! Stop thinking about Buttercup! STOP THINKING OF THEM KISSING!... Wonder how her lips taste liiiiIIKE FUCK NO, NO, NO, NO, IDIOT! MORON! DUMBASS! UGH! He was getting off track, what the Hell was he doing outside again?! Right... deep breaths Butch, his mind was just a little confused after dealing with Keane... Mom... Yeah, he wanted to ask mom if she could switch his secret Santa assignment with someone else... Yeah, he just needs to relax, that's it, yeah there we go!

Progress ladies and gentlemen, progress. Butch took one final breath and knocked politely at the door and waited for Keane's confirmation.

"Who is it?" Keane asked, as if nothing had ever happened, which contented Butch. She was also calmer now... As if her son didn't just barge in and yelled extremely rude slurs at her face. Good.

"It's Butch. I'm coming in." He didn't hear any protests, so he gently waltzed in and closed the door behind him, a faint clink echoed in the house as he turned the key completely, safely secluding himself and Keane from the outside.

"Hello Butch, lunch is not ready yet, would you like to tell me of your day in school?" Keane asked politely. Butch set his bag down and sighed.

"Not yet, I actually wanted to talk to you about something, it's school related." Butch calmly answered. Keane made her way to the living room and sat in the sofa seat in front of Butch who was sitting on a couch with his elbows pressed against his knees.

"Very well, what would you like to talk about?" Keane raised a brow.

"About the Secret Santa challenge. Mom, I told you I could literally have anyone else in the whole SCHOOL as long as I didn't have Buttercup Utonium or Mitch Mitchelson. And you handed me just that. I want to switch." Butch answered, pushing down his agitation. Keane looked at him and sighed.

"Dear, I am afraid I can not do such thing. I apologize, but this challenge is specifically made so students can build up trust in each-other and feel comfortable around each-other. Besides, I told Professor Seinedull to not pair you with them, but he told me it was not my place to say which student will be paired up with who in his classroom." Keane rolled her eyes and shrugged.

"...Jerk." Butch spat.

"Attitude Butch, he is your professor." Keane quietly scolded him. Butch groaned but nodded in apology. He then looked at his feet and back to his mom, who looked more worried rather than confused.

"I understand. I'll just have to... suck it up then and..."

Butch gulped.

"Give Buttercup a present."

__________________________________

"...Fuck off."

"I'm not kidding."

"Fuck off!"

"I'm serious."

"FUCK OFF! NO WAY!"

"I saw it with my own two eyes babe. What, are you doubting me?" Mitch cocked his head to the side.

"Of course not! It's just... He's... Butch, you know! Stupid, lazy, perverted, asshole Butch!" Buttercup exclaimed.

"Which we both happen to be very attracted to, go on." Mitch wore a shit-eating grin as he watched Buttercups face slowly turn red and her lip tremble.

"...Shut up." She adverted her gaze, making Mitch chuckle. He always thought she looked so adorable when she did that.

"I mean, it's the truth hon." Mitch shrugged and smiled even more when he saw her crimson face go even redder. She was so adorable when she did that.

"It's just... I don't know, what if he gives me a gift as a lame prank to piss me off, and I get pissed, and I hit him, HARD, and he's hurt and upset, and we fight, and he decides he doesn't wanna talk to me anymore, and he blocks me and I am this dumb gremlin in his eyes that—" Oh boy, there it goes. And everyone called Blossom the worrywart. Ha! You should SEE Buttercup when it comes to her crushes. You see, every Utonium had this problem that certain events and certain people made them rethink every single life choice they ever made. Ever. For instance, during presentations and public speakings, Blossom could nail it without breaking a single sweat. But when it came to talking with her father about... well, anything really, it would take a stupid amount of time for her to summon up her courage and go up to him...

Before walking away and trying to find another solution to her situation.

Bubbles on the other hand could talk to her crush and people in general with no problems, but it's not the same when she has to do a public presentation on a theme or topic. Buttercup could nail presentations, arguments, debates and even talking up to your teacher. But oh God help her when it comes to stuff like this.

"...And then he hates me, and then he hates you, and then he'll never talk to us again and—" Buttercup continued to mercilessly ramble and that was Mitch's que to cut in and help. He sat down next to her in his bed and grabbed her by her shoulders. She shivered a bit but then looked at him in the eye like she was hoping to find an answer in those onyx orbs.

"Hey." he began "listen to me babe, whatever Butch is going to give you, all you have to do is be sincere and be honest. Butch doesn't like liars, you know that! We've both known that!" Mitch rubbed her arms with his thumbs gently, finally calming her down.

"But what if I hate it?" Buttercup spoke softly, not looking him in the eyes and fidgeting her thumbs instead.

"Then tell him. Softly. He'll appreciate your honesty, I'm sure." Mitch gave her an honest smile, finally making her slowly raise her lime green eyes to see him. Buttercup was tough, sure, she could be reckless and she was very brave as well. She always tried to make people believe she was bigger than she actually was, and for the most part, it worked. But Mitch knew her. The real Buttercup Joanne Utonium was kind, caring, loyal soft and insecure at times. She had to put on her "badass bitch with no feelings or care in the world" fascade in order to make the city believe there was still hope and strength in the PowerPuff Girls. That there would always be someone the city could depend on. It wasn't a complete lie, Buttercup was a badass and she didn't really give a damn about standing up to authority figures. But as much as she tried to hide it, she could get scared sometimes. Fear isn't weakness, it's human, and no matter how much she tried to hide it, she too was part human. She rarely showed this side of her to people, save Mitch and her sisters and occasionally her dad. Mitch knew he was grateful Buttercup trusted him enough with her secrets and hidden passions. Like baking. And knitting. And he knew damn well that he had no fucking place sharing this information with the world. Buttercups trust was a fragile thing, abusing it could even get you killed.

Lime met onyx as they both stared into each-others eyes for a short while, before Buttercup leaned in and gave him a small peck on his lips, which he most gleefully returned. It soon became a bit heated, as Buttercup practically crawled her way up to his lap and sat on it and let Mitch caress her thighs as she wrapped her arms on his neck. She then stopped and rested her head on his forehead and looked at him with loving eyes.

"...Thank you Mitch. I love you." She whispered in his ear for only him to hear.

"I love you too Butterscotch." He whispered back and they both just sat there in silence, embracing in on each-others warmth.

Mitch hoped that Butch could one day join in this too...

_Soon perhaps..._

\------------------------------

The sound of the pencil tapping against the wooden table echoed in the small room.

Tap, tap, tap, tap, tap...

_God. Fucking. Damn it!_

He dug deep into his brain and came out with nothing, again, for the 123rd time.

Butch just sat back in his chair and looked up at the ceiling. As if the answer would come to him from the ceiling fan above. He looked back at his paper, which had almost turnt completely blue from tha amount of scribbling and chickenshit writing on it. Every verse, every rhyme, every syllable, every word, it all gathered up in his throat and almost choked him to death... and NOT the good kind of choking!

_Ugh, garbage, throw it away._

Scribble, scribble, tap tap tap... SCRAAAAAATCH!

_Ew, ew, ew, ew, EW, EW, EW!_

He crumbled the paper and threw it away at the nearby trash can, which was quickly being filled to the brim by Butch's shitty ideas.

_Stupid, stupid, STUPID ideas!_

It's official, Butch had writers block. He couldn't come up with anything at all! He knew for a fact she liked rock and heavy metal, and normally, he would've already gotten his brothers together to make the music but he couldn't even come up with the fucking lyrics! He tossed his pen behind him and slammed his head on the table. He groaned and looked at the picture on his desk lamp. It was a picture of Brute, Buttercup and Mitch, all smiling for the camera and the words "don't worry, you didn't miss THAT much ;)" were written on it with a green highlighter. He remembered a year ago when Robin hosted her 16th birthday party and, surprisingly, invited him and his brothers too. Except he and caught a cold and couldn't attend, and Brute, oh that lovely beautiful son of a bitch, had taken the liberty to take a selfie with Buttercup and Mitch and quoted it as a "sick day present". He knew Buttercup would never voluntarily take a picture for Butch, so Mitch's must've dragged her in it. Heh, the thought of Buttercup smiling that much to make Butch happy was... stupid. But it was still fun to think she might've. Butch turned to look at the tri-colored flag above his bed, a nice combination of colors that he would proudly call it his souls colors if it wasn't for the consequences of the conservatives in charge... 

_"Don't you dare, Brute I swear to God—"_

_"HI PAN I'M BRUTE!"_

_"You're dead to me."_

He hated her but he loved her. She was a good friend, even though half the time she spouted some really creative bullshit I mean, really, the THOUGHT that Butch could actually like someone other than himself, let alone 2 OTHER PEOPLE! The thought was, dumb. Idiotic... what were those words Brick and Keane used... Asinine, ludicrous, absurd, boisterous... Really... Really dumb...

I mean it's not like he thought of Buttercup or Mitch on any other instances other than class and school related stuff! Buttercup didn't even have a pretty face, or bod! No no, nuh-uh, nope, he's seen WAY better asses than hers! Definitely... Way better...

_"Nice DRESS Butterbitch!" Butch mocked her and wore a sly grin on his face, ready for Buttercup to start one of their lovely escapades, like always. But instead, all she did was smile and raise a brow._

_"Thanks Butch, you don't look completely hideous either." She chickled lightly and turned towards the man who was walking towards her. Mitch Mitchelson. Buttercup's new..._

_"Hey Butterscotch, did you miss me? Oh, hey Butch! Nice costume dude!" Mitch analyzed him shortly then smiled innocently._

_...boyfriend..._

Asses. God damn did that suit fit in all the right places. And that dress too man, who knew Buttercup had such... curves...

GOD FUCKING DAMN IT IT'S HAPPENING AGAIN! SNAP! OUT! OF! IT! STOP IT! STOP IT! EW, EW, EW, EW... ew... e-ew...e... 

_"In my opinion Butch, your past doesn't defy or take any part in your decisions. If you want to be good or bad, that's your choice. And if not your past, much less the others. You're your own boss, you know?" Mitch spoke softly, while still patting Butch's back._

_Butch had never been more embarrassed in his entire life. He sniffed again and looked at Mitch through teary eyes._

_"...Yeah... Yeah, I get it... I, heh, I need to (sniff) get a hold of myself... And you need to keep your hands to yourself! Get off!" Butch tried to redeem his lost pride by pushing Mitch away, who only laughed as Butch turned away from him, wiping his eyes._

Ew... e... w... wow...

Butch looked up at the ceiling his mind and heart finally processing the flood of realization washing over him like a bucket of cold water.

Butch... really did not only like... someone else rather than himself but...

...he liked two...

...

Fuck.

\------------------------------

"Fucking FINALLY!" Brute yelled, almost blowing Butch's ears off.

"Fucking Christ woman! Any louder and my brain might start bleeding!" Butch rubbed at his ear to further emphasize this. Brute only rolled her eyes.

"Oh please! You listen to music much louder than my voice and still say that it's too quiet! Anyways! So, are you going to ask them out now?" Brute spoke to him while still paying attention to chopping her carrots in perfect sizes.

"What?! Are you fucking kidding me! They'll think I'm a sleeze! Besides, they already love each-other, there's no place for me in that!" Butch walked aimlessly around the balcony, trying not to sound choked up while finishing that last sentence.

"Butch. Are you serious right now?" Brute groaned and dipped the now cubic carrots onto the pot.

"When am I ever not serious about this shit?" Butch rolled his eyes.

"Buttercup literally wears a 'too gay for one person' shirt WITH the poly flag colors during volleyball practice. Mitch has a poly pin on his backpack, what more do you want from life you dumbass?" Brute scolded him while simultaneously stirring the pot.

"...Do you really think that they might—" Butch began sheepishly but was cut off by Brute's yells.

"THEY WEAR IT IN FRONT OF YOU FOR A REASON YOU ABSOLUTE FU–... fricking moron!" Brute held her mouth in order not to pique a certain white haired little girl's interest.

"...Oh she just entered the room." Butch realized.

"Yeah, uh, Bell? I'm talking to Butch, is there anything you want to say?" Brute looked behind her. Bell stopped whatever she was doing and spoke up.

"Tell him I said hi!" She beamed. Brute nodded her head and Butch laughed.

"Hi Bell." He spoke to her from the phone, and Bell waved at him... well, she waved at the TV in front of her but it still counts.

"Right, well, I... I still don't know what to give to Buttercup. I tried writing a song about her, but... yeah, that didn't work." Butch scratched the back of his neck.

"Well, how about you give her a gift that kind of, I don't know, sticks out. Like instead of just buying her a book like all of the basic fishes in our school will, make her something. Like a... Like a... A bead bracelet!" Brute suggested.

"And let everyone know that I still play with beads like a kindergartner? No thanks." Butch rolled his eyes and sighed.

"Brute! Where are Bell's pills?!" A high-pitched screech was heard across the penthouse. Butch shuddered. He loved Brute, he really did, but her choice in girlfriends was FAR from what Butch would've liked. Princess dated his brother for almost 5 years, and it turned him to the evil son of a bitch he is now. They've been on and off for as long as he could remember and it made Brick... toxic. Butch knew this when once Brick and his new, much more preferred, girlfriend got in a heated argument, so bad that Blossom stormed out of his house crying. Needless to say, Brick stopped saying "no" to couple's therapy after that. But apparently... Princess is much nicer with Brute... As far as he knows.

Honestly, he doesn't know WHAT the HELL she sees in her.

"In the mirror cabinet in the bathroom!" Brute yelled back.

"No it isn't! I checked!"

"Then check her nightstand!"

"...Found it! Bring Bell!"

"On it! I gotta go, call me when you make up your mind." Brute did a kiss noise and hung up. As always, she never let the person on the other line say bye. Whatever, Butch was used to it.

He looked at the house on the other side of the road, to see three circle windows with the signature colors of The PowerPuff Girls. To think just beyond the street... There's... her... And him most likely... They crash at her house often...

Butch turned around and walked inside his bedroom, closing the balcony door.

He laid on his bed and looked at the ceiling.

_"HEY! GIVE IT BACK ASSWIPE!" Buttercup struggled to take back her stolen item._

_"Oh yeah? Come get it shorty! Right here, yeah, right above, oh! You missed again! Ha! You're terrible at this!" Butch kept the small folded paper away from her grasp while she desperately tried to take it back. What Butch found most adorable was the fact that she was blushing like mad throughout the entire thing._

_"What's the big deal? It's just a piece of paper! Whatever, guess we're about to find out!"_

_"NO!" Buttercup cried out. Butch pushed her off and opened the small folded paper, reading it quietly before turning to Buttercup, shocked and feeling... A different kind of pain too._

**_Mitch wanna come w/ me 2 prom?_ **

_"...Mitch uh... It's... For you. Uh, yeah, take it..." Butch cleared his throat and handed it over to Mitch. Mitch took the piece of paper and read it's word quietly. Buttercup looked like she was on the verge of tears. Mitch then looked up at her and smiled._

_"I'd love to go to prom with you BC."_

Butch then opened his eyes in shock and sat up immediately.

He knew what he was going to give her.

\------------------------------

"Fucking finally! Friday couldn't have come at any better time!" Buttercup smiled lazily and stretched out her arms.

"Yeah well, you still have to do those final exams you skipped on before." Mitch scolded quietly and took out his books from his bag and put them on his desk.

"Yeah yeah, I have better copies with me this time." Buttercup put her legs on her table and wore a shit eating grin. Mitch rolled his eyes and knocked her feet off of the table. Buttercup pursed her lips in annoyance but nonetheless sat properly on her chair.

The teacher walked in and continued his lesson as normal, and only after he had taken attendance, did Buttercup notice that Butch was missing. She looked at Mitch but he only shrugged in response. She looked around and saw Brute sitting behind Butch's empty seat, drawing tiny dicks on the back of his chair. Buttercup quietly whistled at her direction. That caught Brute's attention and almost the teacher's... Once they made sure he wasn't paying attention, did Buttercup mouth "where?" at pointed at his chair to further emphasize this. Brute shrugged and continued to draw tiny dicks on the back of his chair. Buttercup turned to Mitch and copied Brute's expression, leaving both teens to sigh. Soon after, the door swinged open and inside ran a panting Butch, clutching his back harshly and frantically looking back and forth between Brute, Buttercup, Mitch and the professor.

"Excuse me, Mr. Jojo, do you have any idea how late you are young man?" The professor looked at him sternly.

"I'm sorry professor, may I sit down now?" Butch tried to speed past this, and the professor only rolled his eyes but let Butch sit down anyway. Buttercup noticed a small "Hot Topic" reusable tote bag, hanging off of his chair's left side.

**It's none of your business.**

Buttercup grimaced and looked away. She kept trying to listen or at least look that part but something about the way Butch kept throwing glances at her and whispering to Brute occasionally. Was he talking shit about her? Oh HELL no! Crush or not, she will kick his sorry ass if he dares to do so! She turned to Mitch with the 'are you seeing this shit?!' look on her face, that she acquired from Mitch himself. Mitch turned to see Butch who was scribbling on a piece of paper and Brute drawing crappy green dicks on the back of his chair. Mitch then turned to Buttercup and shrugged.

"Miss Utonium! Mr. Mitchelson!" the professor yelled at the duo, catching their attention.

"What is so fascinating about Mr. Jojo that you keep turning around to see?" He scolded them, making both Buttercup and Mitch blush. The rest of the class either started giggling or whispering while Butch looked at the window next to him sheepishly. Brute kept poking him on the back with her pen, while Butch only kept his head on the folded paper on his desk.

Class passed by pretty normally and as always, the sound of the bell ringing across the hall sounded like Heaven's choir for some or Hell's sirens for the others. The hall got crowded pretty quickly by students and professor's alike. Buttercup made her way to her next classroom to excuse herself in order to take the exam she missed, then fled to get her cheats. The next two classes in a row left Buttercup dazed as she had to look back and forth for the teacher while she slipped out the answers. During one of her classes– where she didn't have a test in– she exchanged notes with Butch, who looked equally as tired as her. He also skipped a lot of tests this semester, so he too had to pay the price. However, every time he tried to talk to her in person, he seemed to carry that bag with him. It wasn't until the end of lunch where she could hear him groan in frustration at the amount of times he's been interrupted or pulled away. Buttercup didn't have much time either, since she was going to be the lead singer in the annual Christmas concert.

...Which was about to happen in... 20 MINUTES, SHIT! 

She sprinted to the auditorium– ugh, the school's power restriction SUCKED– and arrived just in time as her fellow band members were warming up.

"Butterscotch, there you are! I was about to go looking for you!" Mitch leaned in and kissed her at the cheek. She blushed slightly and pushed him away gently.

"Sorry everyone, I was doing a test, let's warm up and get on with this." She clapped her hands at the end and grabbed her sheet of paper with the lyrics in it. She did several vocal exercises that honestly, if someone who was not in the music biz heard her, they would probably think she was having a stroke. Pumped and ready to go, she grabbed the band members one by one and gave them a little pep talk.

"Alright boys, this is the last semester before winter break starts and practically the end of the year. So let's sing for the end of something great, and the beginning of something greater! Who's with me?!" Buttercup placed a hand on her hip and the boys whooped in response. Mitch was only left smiling at the sight of his girlfriend smiling and all pumped up to start the biggest gig of her school years. They all grabbed their instruments and walked towards the stage. As they all took their places, Buttercup noticed a green flash in front of the crowd, followed by many groans and sounds of displeasure.

_Butch..._

**He's here for the show, not you.**

_Right, of course, why would he?_

Buttercup shook her negative thoughts away and took a deep breath.

Then sang her heart out.

\------------------------------

After the concert was done, Buttercup walked out along with Mitch to the parking lot and bid their goodbyes to the rest of the band. Not long after, Buttercup could hear footsteps behind her running to their direction. She turned around only to see—

"Butch?" Mitch asked, raising a brow. Butch kneeled down and took a few deep breaths.

"X power restriction is the fucking **worst**..." Butch choked out, still with that bag on his hands.

"What do you want, asswipe?" Buttercup demanded, crossing her arms and raising a brow. Mitch gently elbowed her and gave a her a look.

" _Buttercup!_ " He whispered.

" _What?!_ " She shrugged.

"I actually had... something to give you, BC... Well, I could've waited until the deadline was due which, looking at it now, I probably should've, since this came out terrible, but here we are." Butch rambled and ended his sentence with a cough. Mitch looked equally confused now.

"...Okay?" Buttercup furrowed her brows.

"Um, what I meant to say is... Fuck, suck it up Butch... Uh, yeah, I think this speaks for itself." He practically shoved the bag at her and looked away, embarrassed.

...

_Holy..._

_**...shit...** _

"Butch–" Buttercup began.

"Yes?" He looked at her, expectant.

"This is..."

"Yeeeees?"

"Did you... MAKE this?" Buttercup looked at him, shocked.

"Yes." He said quickly.

"It's..."

She ecamined the leather jacket and read all of the words engraved on it. Butch not only had kept every single note they ever shared in class and made a patch out of it, but had copied her handwriting perfectly... He always was good at forging notes... She looked back at Mitch, who was equally speechless. Then, she looked at Butch, who looked like he was about to stab someone out of nervousness. Why the fuck was he nervous? Hell, why the fuck did he say this came out terrible?! This is...

**Tell him, dumbass!**

_Oh shit! She had a mouth, fuck! Wait, what did she say before? 'This is...'? Uhh, awesome, amazing, breathtaking, gorgeous? No wait that sounded creepy! Uh—_

"...Nice." She choked out. Butch looked like he was about to die, right there and then, and Mitch looked like he was about slap her.

**DUMBASS! IDIOT! STUPID BITCH! FUCKING MORON!**

"Let me translate that from Buttercup to English: she absolutely loves it." Mitch smiled, almost too _widely_...

"Ah... Good... I MEAN! ( _cough_ ) Great! Good! You SHOULD like it! Do you know how long it took me to do all that, poured my blood, sweat and tears on it, ya know—" Butch rambled again. Mitch only opened his car door and took out a small box and handed it to him. Butch looked at him, surprised.

"What's this..?" He asked, sceptic.

"Since you gave Buttercup her Secret Santa gift early, so am I. Surprise! I'm your Secret Santa!" Mitch did a poor imitation of jazz hands.

Butch looked at him like he just grew three heads simultaneously.

He slowly opened the box and took out the mystery item inside it. It was... a bead ring. More specifically, a pan flag bead ring.

_"Get off of me!" Butch yelled._

_"No way! I want to see what you're doing!" Mitch kept trying to sneak a peek behind him. And secretly, so did Buttercup._

_"No!" Butch pushed him off, harshly. HEY! Mitch almost hit the floor! WHY THAT LITTLE—_

_"Come on man! I was just trying to look!" Mitch huffed._

_Butch only sticked out his tongue, and continued doing... whatever. Pshh, whatever! Buttercup didn't want to see anyway!_

_"Good job Butch! What a lovely little bead crown! Do you mind?" Ms. Keane offered her hand out and Butch, begrudgingly, gave it to her. Keane proudly showed off Butch's super tiny bead crown. Ugh, Buttercup hated beads._

_"See kids? This is what you can do when you try hard enough. Isn't it beautiful?_

_Most kids didn't even cast a second glance at the crown, they all stared at Butch. HEY! THE TEACHER SAID LOOK AT IT! STOP LOOKING AT HIM!_

_"Wow Butch! That's really cool!" Mitch spoke from his seat across hers. Yeah! SEE?! THE CROWN IS COOL, LOOK AT IT!_

_Butch only looked at his feet, his face red as a tomato. He didn't like being looked at, at all! SO STOP LOOKING AT HIM YOU DUM-DUMS!_

"...It's not perfect, the alignment is sloppy and the string is too thin, but..." Butch looked at Mitch and Buttercup, making her snap out of her kindergarten flashback. Butch sighed.

"...But it's not terrible either, so... thanks, I guess..." Butch was now looking away, the faintest of smiles and the pinkest of blushes on his face. Mitch looked at Buttercup and smiled. She looked away, knowing what he was thinking. But nonetheless, she sighed and complied. They both stepped towards Butch, making him snap out of whatever trance he was in and each pressed a small kiss on both his cheeks. Buttercup, however, left a bit of a mark from her purple lipstick, while the side Mitch kissed had a bit of a gloss to it from Mitch's chap stick that was totally not a lip gloss.

"See you next year Butch, Merry Christmas." Mitch smiled at him and walked inside the car, while Buttercup only adverted her gaze. She could feel the heat spread across her cheeks and on the corners of her ears. But she didn't care. She had been extremely against this idea at first but, of course, Mitch somehow convinced her. They both drove off with the sight of Butch on the car's mirrors, completely frozen and his face beet red. Buttercup groaned and sunk on her seat, covering her face with her hands. Mitch only smiled widely, and kept driving.

\------------------------------

_Butch was left looking at the stage like he was being hypnotized. How could he not?_

_Every single word, every rhyme, every note that came out of her mouth sounded like the angel's choir. Buttercup sang her heart out and danced around the stage like she fucking **owned** the place. And she goddamn did. She would stay quiet during the chorus as the band did it's thing, and bop her head to the beat. She would occasionally blow her hair out of her face and the lighting made the sweat beads on her forehead sparkle. She ended her performance by slowly falling to her knees and singing a high note that ended in what sounded like a scream, and down on her knees she went._

_The entire time, the band did her biding as they played to their hearts content, but the one with the most passion and flame was most definitely Mitch. And he wasn't just saying this because he liked him, but you could tell from the way he didn't take his eyes off of his guitar for a single moment, or the way that his fingers danced over the strings with such grace and speed to deliever catchy and electrifying sounds that left the crowd screaming. He would occasionally prance around the stage and flash a smile at the crowd but to him, the only sound he could hear was the ones he was making. His hair whipped back and forth like a tidal wave, soaked by his sweat and yet making look even more... enticing._

_Butch... really was an idiot for not learning the truth about himself sooner._

"Butch? BUTCH!" A loud voice snapped him back to reality. Butch looked behind him at the voice that was directed to him. Brick was sitting at the driver's seat alongside Boomer on the passenger's next to him. Brick honked two times to further express how angry he was. 

"LET'S GO ALREADY!" Brick yelled, furious. Butch slowly dragged himself to the back seat and sat down harshly. Brick's screams were nothing but white noise to him as he tried to process the events of today...

School... Tests... Jacket? Gave it... Bead? On my hand, by Mitch... Concert... And...

And...

... 

A-and... 

... 

...a... And—

"What the fuck were you standing in the middle of the mother-fucking parking lot for like a goddamn ZOMBIE?! Where the SHIT is your MIND at?! Did you eat BRAIN TUMOR for BREAKFAST?! BUTCH, WHAT ARE YOU STARING AT?! ARE YOU LISTENING TO ME YOU FUCKING WASTE OF OXYGEN?!" Brick yelled, finally grabbing somewhat of Butch's attention.

"...They kissed me..."

"Who?!"

"...Them... The, moose guy and... the green puff..."

"Oh my God, I am NOT having another brother of mine completely smitten after a PowerPuff, not AGAIN! Didn't you and Boomer LEARN they're fucking USELESS?"

"Maybe your Puff's are but... Not mine... Nor is my norm... Heh, my Puff... My norm... Hehehe, mineeeee..."

"Butch? Butch! BUTCH! Oh my fucking God, he's fucking dead..."

\------------------------------

_**Aaaaaand there goes that! Finally finished this story, and Merry Christmas everybody! Especially "Conjunction Of Crows" since this was your Secret Santa gift! I hope you liked it, and have a great year! Seriously, follow her on IG her art is *chef's kiss*. This story was originally uploaded on AO3 and Wattpad! Go check it out, but literally there's no differences except the cover, which was made by me! Happy Hanukkah, Merry Christmas, Happy Kwanzaa and Happy New Year everybody. I'll see y'all probably next year!** _

_**Arrivederci!** _

_**-Robbi** _


End file.
